


They Know

by JustJai



Series: Cop and Don [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cop Steve, Don Bucky, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Needs a Hug, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, if you squint Bucky is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJai/pseuds/JustJai
Summary: They know, oh god they know about Bucky.





	

The best thing in the world is when you look at the person you love and you just know that, that’s the person you’re going to be with for the rest of your life. That love you feel for them, you just know that there will be nothing you can’t get through together. That’s how Steve felt looking at Bucky, his chest would get tight and his breathing would pick up and he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. All he could ever think about was Bucky, god he would spend countless hours just drawing him. His eyes. His hands. His lips. Everything Bucky. There was nothing wrong with him at least not in Steve's opinion. He knew he did bad things, hell he's always known, even when they were kids. He's always accepted Bucky though, he loves him. The good, the bad, hell even the ugly.

 

When Bucky had asked him to marry him, Steve cried, ugly cried too. He was so happy, the first year they struggled a lot but they got through it. Steve was still trying to get his art career going while Bucky was working odd jobs, refusing to be completely part of his dad's Empire, only being The Asset when he had to. When George died that's when Bucky had to take over, not because he was forced to, but because he knew that Rumlow would burn It to the ground. Steve supported him, he wasn't happy with what Bucky had to do, but he was in his corner no matter what.

 

A year after that Steve became a cop, Bucky had been making stupid decisions and kept getting himself almost locked up, so Steve decided to make it so his husband wouldn't get thrown in jail. That's where they are now, Steve as a cop and Bucky as a Don, it's not easy always getting Bucky out of trouble, Sam his partner is getting suspicious, but so far Steve can handle it. Pretty soon he thinks he's going to have to tell Sam though. That is not a conversation he's looking forward to. 

“ Hey man anything new in the Barnes case?” Speak of the devil, Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sam approach.

“Nah I got nothing,” Steve replied slightly scowling. He really hated having the same conversation every day, Sam asking about the case, Steve saying there's nothing new, Sam's little knowing look of his, then Steve saying he’ll try to find something tonight. Sam was giving him that knowing look of his again, but before Steve could reply, Sam cut in.

“ Forget about work tonight, let’s go to the bar, or I know let’s grill out. My place at seven. I’ll invite Tony and Thor too.” Sam smiled, it was always hard for Steve to say no to him.

“ Yeah sure Sam, I’ll bring beer” The blonde smiled back, watching as his partner walked away. Steve sat back in his chair, he couldn’t help but wonder why the other man wanted to randomly grill out, but free food is never a bad idea, at least not to Steve.

 

_ To Husband:  _ _ Won’t be home for dinner tonight, going to Sams. _

 

_ From Husband:  _ _  Um okay? _

 

_ To Husband:  _ _  I’ll explain later.. _

 

_ From Husband: _ _ K _

Steve sighed looking at the file in front of him, the blond really doesn’t know how he’s going to get his husband out of this one.

 

- _ Suspect: James Buchanan Barnes _

_ -Alis: The Asset, The Winter Soldier _

_ -Current Location: Unknown _

_ -Barnes was last seen 3 weeks ago walking along side a red head woman. Woman identified as Natalia Romanov. Also known as The Black Widow. Officer Banner followed them for two blocks before losing them in the crowd. Barnes or the woman haven’t been seen since. Barnes is wanted for the murder of Alexander Pierce.  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve threw back his head and laughed, Sam’s suggestion that they all grill out had been an amazing idea, Thor and Tony had been there before Steve, Tony already drinking, but so far the night was great. It was exactly what Steve had needed, close friends, good food, and cheap beer. There was a feeling though that maybe something was going to happen that Steve couldn’t shake, a sinking feeling in his stomach that maybe there was a different reason his friends had wanted to do this. He pushed that aside though he wasn’t going to let his time be ruined by him just being paranoid.

 

The night went on, Thor told them all stories of his home and what it was like growing up in Scandinavia, he told about his mother how she loved norse mythology and that’s why she named him Thor, told them about his brother Loki and how they used to get in so much trouble as children. Tony made the comment that he looked like a God, so maybe all he needed was a hammer. Then the mood shifted, Steve was right he knew something was coming before Sam even opened his mouth.

 

“ Steve, we know about Barnes and you.” Sam tone was even, none judgemental, completely neutral when he spoke. “ We know that you’re married to him.”

 

Tears instantly welled up in Steve’s eyes, this couldn’t be happening, they weren’t supposed to find out not like this, not before Steve could tell them. Tony was looking at his glass, and Thor had a small sad smile on his face. “ When did you find out?” Steve hated that his voice cracked at the end, hated the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

 

“About two weeks ago” Tony supplied, still looking at his drink. “ So it’s true, you’re married to Barnes then?” 

 

“Yes” the blonde answered, his voice small. “ How?”

 

“ Your phone was on your desk, it started rings and “Husband” popped up, Steve man I didn’t even know you were married.” Sam sounded a little hurt at that, at the fact that Steve hadn’t told him he was married. “ So I started doing a little digging and I found it all man, your marriage license and the paper saying you changed your name back to Rogers, all of it.”

 

“ Steven why did you not tell us?” Even Thor sounded a little hurt, which confused the crap out of Steve, and why weren’t they yelling and threatening him?

 

“ I didn’t know how to, I was scared, still am scared that you would take him away from me. I can’t lose him. Even when I had nothing had Bucky.” Steve looked at Sam then, and was instantly even more confused, Sam didn’t look mad, he didn’t look anything but a little upset and he was smiling. Tony and Thor were smiling, Steve was very confused.

 

“ Hey Cap don’t worry, we aren’t going to take him away, but now we have to figure out how to get him out of this mess.” Tony smiled a little wider as he spoke and Steve felt relieved and happy and happy and like he might cry all over again. He wasn’t going to lose his Bucky, they would still be together and now he had people that would help him. Now he just had to tell his husband that his three friends knew. Steve was not looking forward to that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda over this series and I'm not sure if I'm going to add more. Maybe let me know what you think if I should continue it on or just let it go.


End file.
